silver millennium meets naruto
by proxy silvermoon
Summary: princess serenity is kidnapped. the queen loves sasori. deidera might live or die.more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Silver millennium.

Colab between pony 25 and Misstresssasori. (Sorry if spelling wrong.)

In a time of great joy and beauty, there was upon the moon a great kingdom. The ruler was a woman who was both kind and just in decision.

With eyes as blue as the deepest ocean, and skin as pale the sand under foot (1). Her hair was so blond as to be almost white. Her stance would remind you of a stealthy predator on the hunt and her lips were as red as her lover, Sasori Akasuna's hair. The gown she wore was almost a transparent film. Silver and slim as to cup her body like a second skin. Her name was queen serenity. The queen was strolling out into the garden when a thunderous explosion sounded from inside.

Serenity ran towards the place. Her daughter and lover were in there. Rounding the last corner she gazed in horror at the royal suit. A young man stood there. He wore a cloak similar to her lover in that it was black with white rimmed, red clouds. He had long blond hair that covered his left eye and a high pony tail on top of his head.

The bomber turned to her and grinned. "Art is a bang, yeah!" Serenity was going to answer when Sasori walked up behind her and said, "Still a brat, huh Deidara." The bomber smirked at Sasori. "Sorry about this, Danna but a job is a job and Pein said to do it." Sasori sighed. "This is why I quit the Akatsuki."

Serenity looked back and forth between the two ninjas dumb founded. "Will some one explain why I haven't transformed and beat this guy up yet?" Sasori blushed softly. "This is Deidara. Do you remember how I told you I'm bisexual?" Serenity nodded. "I was dating him before I came here." Deidara smiled at her. "I wish we could have met when I wasn't creating a diversion so Orochimaru could steal your daughter, UN."

The queen grew deathly still. Sasori was anxious because he knew she would do any thing for the princess. "You BASTARD!" serenity screamed. "you come to My kingdom and blow up My home just so a perverted old snake could take My daughter?" "pretty much, yeah." Sasori was edging away from her. "love? Let's not be hasty…" "fuck this! Cosmic moon power!" in a blaze of silver hot light serenity transformed and shot a beam of power at Deidara. It hit him square in the chest. hurling him away into the empty space. "I'm blasting off again!"(2)

Mean while… Half way across the galaxy.

"Ssstop struggling." The creepy old guy who was kidnapping hissed. "Dude, put me down or I'll go sailor moon on your ass." The Michel Jackson reject glared at me before shoving me onto a huge purple snake. "Hush princessss, I am doing a teleportation jutsu right now." A teleportation jutsu? Why didn't he just use planet power to teleport to where he wanted to go? Unless… unless he was one of those ninja's mom had talked to me about.

With a gut retching feeling and a flash of light we were suddenly on a planet I guessed to be earth. A young man walked up to us. "I'll take her moon highness from here… Believe it!" the hyperactive blond pulled me towards a creepy cave. Quickly he whispered in my ear. "We're here to get you to safety, princess Serenity. My team mates will get you out of here and away from the snake ninja, Believe it!" I was getting cold in my thin white dress. It was hot on the moon in summer and I had needed to wear the thin dress but it was winter here on earth and I couldn't wait to be inside and out of the snow.

The boy, who told me his name was Naruto, led me into the laundry room and pushed me down the laundry chute. After tumbling down I feel into the waiting arms of a silver haired man wearing a mask. He ran out to a waiting truck where they loaded me up and drove away. The vibration of the truck had a soothing effect and lulled me into a restful sleep. A sharp jolting sensation startled me into wakefulness. "wha..? What's going on?"

A girl with pink hair so bright it seared my eyes smiled at me. "We are just arriving at the village hidden in the leaves."

**(1) The moon is white and soft.**

**(2) A chappie dedicated to the person who can correctly tell me who sys it and why.**

Collaboration between pony 25 and Misstresssasori.


	2. chapter 2

_**We (Misstresssasori and I, pony25) do NOT own sailor moon or Naruto. Sadly**____**.**_

Silver millennium meets Naruto  
chapter two.

"The village hidden in the leaves?" I dead panned. I think I was in mental shock. The vivid haired girl turned back around and told the masked man that I was in shock. "Kakashi stop the truck. She's going to be sick." "Team seven out and scout!" he, no Kakashi, yelled. But how did she figure I was to be sick? Suddenly a convulsion rocked my body as I rejected the effects of a jutsu. Thankfully I was outside by then. "EW. Gross." I squealed. A cloth came into my vision. "Here is a cloth for your majesty." A voice sneered. Looking up to see who had said that, I came face to face with a familiar person.

Short golden hair over pale, ice blue eyes stared back at me. "Jadeite," I hissed at the evil general. "What are you doing here?" He was wearing a black jacket and black pants with ninja shoes like the pink haired girl. On his forehead Jadeite had a black band with a metal piece shaped like a gourd with a rectangle above it. "And what the fuck are you wearing?" Jadeite smirked at me."such bad language! Now, why should I tell you when you're on the other side of our little war, Serenity." Rolling my eyes at him to get the point across, I snapped, "First of all I'm called princess Serenity and second why are you dressed up as a ninja?" He gave me another patronizing smirk, the over important bastard. "Oh, nothing really important, it's just** my** job to find you." What did he mean his job to find me? I could worry about that later. I had caught sight of the blond who took me out. He came over and took a look at jadeite and me. "Why don't you go see if Kakashi has any use left for you sand Nins?" the blonde snarled. Jadeite snarled back and left to find the Kakashi. "Thank you for sending him away. And for rescuing me from the snake man." I breathed. He turned to me and a brilliant smile lit his face. "No problem. And they call me-" "Naruto! Why must you get to meet her highness before the youth of tomorrow?" a voice cried. A boy in a green leotard jumpsuit and a bowl cut hair style came around the truck. "Because lee, that new sand ninja was being real nasty to the princess." Naruto retorted. "I am sorry you wanted to see her lee, but we got to get going to Kohona." A grey haired, masked man called. Everyone except the sand ninja's piled back into the truck and we headed off to the Kohona.

Two hours later we stopped beside a very large and old looking tree. "We walk from here your highness. I hope you can walk from here?" Kakashi said with a bow. "Oh, of course." I walked swiftly along with the ninja's towards a village full of trees. When we got there they brought me to a building that said hogakage above it. As I walked in I saw a young girl with long red hair standing across the street. Our eyes met and she smirked at me. A faint voice floated into my thoughts. _'Welcome to hell, little princess. Watch your chain of fate or some one might just pull it out.'_ I was then shepherded into a room with and lady fast asleep at a desk, sake bottles spread around her. Naruto crept up to her and with a sharp intake of breath, started yelling in her ear. "Granny Tsunade wake up. The princess is here." With a start she awoke. Tsunade fell from her chair and hit the floor with a thud. "…Naruto! I'll kill you for sure this time!" (cough,cough) "Tsunade? The princess was rescued." "oh. Thank you Kakashi. Please im sure the princess would like to rest. So I want …sakura to show her to her room. good day your highness." The pink haired girl jumped up and grabbed my arm. "This way highness your room is the one next to mine! Isn't that cool?" she stopped infront of a door that was engraved with a moon and stars. "this is the lunar room. You can always see the moon from here." "thank you sakura. I'm sure I'll love it." "ok. Bye."

I walked into the room I would be staying in and saw that child sitting on the bed. She smiled at me and stood up._ "Hello serenity," _this time she spoke aloud. _"I'm Carnage and I'm here to help you out because I need your help."_ Seemed like a fair deal to me. The girl, Carnage, kept talking. _"If I where to tell you what I am and who I rule you wouldn't believe me so I found a way to show you."_ She handed me a small round pill. It was red. "Your trying to drug me!" I accused her. _"Nope! This pill has suppressed memories inside of it. If you swallow the pill you will dream of the world I come from and under stand why I need you."_ Carnage then jumped out the window and disappeared into a big rip in the sky, which promptly closed its self.

I stared at the pill. It couldn't hurt me could it? Then I decided, the girl may creep me out but if she was a ruler of something like she said then could trust her to keep her word out of honor at lest. I closed my eyes and swallowed the pill, before snuggling under the covers of the bed. The dreams took me soon after.

**In Serenity's pill induced dreams.**

I looked in the mirror to see that I was a child of maybe six years old at most. My eyes where purple and looked nice with my blond hair. Not that they would stay that way long. Big brother was always giving me needles that changed how I looked. He was trying to make me a vizard, I knew, but brother had yet to succeed with me. The door opened and Gin walked in. I smiled at him, 'cause he's always nice to me unlike that prick who's my brother.

Gin smiled back, "Aizen-sama told me to feed ya." He informed me as if I where too stupid to see the tray of food he was holding and put two and two together. _"I herd you just got promoted to a captain!"_ I told him, ignoring the way he shivered at the sound of my voice. That was brother's fault. One of his needles had made my voice sound like an adult's. Apparently it was unnerving to hear an adult's voice from a little kid's mouth. Not that I could do shit about it.

I ate the food and followed Gin to see my brother. He was smirking at me, a pleased look on his face. I ignored him as he gave me a shot, hoping that it would not be as painful as the last. God hates me. I fell down, feeling like fire was racing up my veins and my bones had turned to ice. I felt a mask slid onto my face and then it shattered. Leaving me with one tooth on a chain of bone around my neck. Brother frowned at me. "Almost but not there yet, and now you're a useless lab rat." There was another me talking in the back of my head. _**'Hi, I'm Kurai hebi on'na and I am your inner power.'**_ I tilted my head up towards my brother. _"Brother is it normal for there to be voices in my head?"_ Gin and Aizen shared a look. "I guess she's finally gone insane." Aizen murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Pony25: "hey sis who's doing the disclaimer?"  
Misstresssasori: the light bulb named bob!  
pony25: "ok bob take it away!"  
"I'm Bob the light bulb. And my mistresses do not in any way own, control, or patent the sailor moon anime, (sob) or the Naruto anime, or the bleach anime. Yes we're going bleach too. They do however want select anime characters for their closets. Chains and all. Oh. And Misstresssasori owns carnage and no one else. SO DON'T TAKE HER, with out permission."

_**Recap.**_

In Serenity's pill induced dreams.

I ignored him as he gave me a shot, hoping that it would not be as painful as the last. God hates me. I fell down, feeling like fire was racing up my veins and my bones had turned to ice. I felt a mask slid onto my face and then it shattered. Leaving me with one tooth on a chain of bone around my neck. Brother frowned at me. "Almost but not there yet, and now you're a useless lab rat." There was another me talking in the back of my head. **'Hi, I'm Kurai hebi on'na and I am your inner power.'** I tilted my head up towards my brother. _"Brother is it normal for there to be voices in my head?"_ Gin and Aizen shared a look. "I guess she's finally gone insane." Aizen murmured.

**Chapter 3.**

Aizen put me in the forest near the soul society and set his pet hollows on me. I was running, my skin ripping under the assault of heavy branches and leaving a blood trail for the hollows to find. **"Simply call me forth from the tooth and we will destroy these fools."** Kurai hebi on'na's voice rang across my mind. I turned around and pulled the tooth off the chain, it settled into the palm of my hand. I felt a cold, dark, feral and hungry power welling inside of the tooth. It tugged at my mind, telling me how to use it. _"Kaze! Kurai hebi on'na!"_ my voice rang across the space between me and the hollows. I felt a pulse in the tooth before it exploded in a burst of red, rain-like reatsu.

The fight was swift, my power far greater than the hollows. After I left the fight scene and ran, if brother knew what I had just done he would kill me. Aizen might not be able to make a shinigami hollowfy but he could turn them into arroncar. I felt the power rip around me and jumped inside the portal I had opened. I jumped out in a strange street in time to see a blond haired girl with pig tails on each side of her head get escorted into a building. Well. As long as I was on the run I might as well have some fun.

Serenity shot up in her bed to stare at the girl watching her.

"You do know that only stalkers do that." serenity snapped at her.

"You bore me now; I will be leaving to the hollows realm." She responded.

"So then why did we waste two chapters on you?"

"Because one of the authors hates sailor moon and was planning on assassinating your ass."

"Didn't work?"

"Nah, Pony25 wouldn't let her so Misstresssasori chose to leave the story all together."

"Are we done breaking the fourth wall now?"

"Do you even know what that is." Carnage raised one thin red eyebrow.

"The fact that the people in books aren't aware that they're in a book."

"Yes, so breaking the fourth wall means that the characters talk about the plot or insult the author."

"Like we are right now?"

"Blondie, just shut the fuck up, I still wanna shoot your fat head."

With a "meep", sailor moon ran out of the room never to be seen again until the next chapter. (Which will be Misstresssasori, Bleach and Dead sailor scout Free!)

sis didn't like the fact that she couldn't kill serenity.

So…I'll be going solo from here on out. See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is discontinued due to the fact that the other authoress has left the story.

I will possibly do a rewrite without the bleach. So….yea.

Best wishes, ponyta25


End file.
